


Dark and Dangerous

by KatHowellLester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Talk of Suicide, cross dressing, daddy kink lol, ddlb, rumoured drug use, slight angst, talk/past of self harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatHowellLester/pseuds/KatHowellLester
Summary: If anyone believed me, they would be as in love with you as I am.Or the one where Dan is punk af and PJ doesn't like him but Phil is nerdy af and falls for Dan anyway.





	1. Chapter One

"Phil, you don't want to be late for your first day!" Phil's mum yelled up the stairs. Phil groaned, slid his glasses on, and rolled out of bed. "Phil!" Phil's mum yelled again.

"I'm going, mum!" Phil yelled back, grabbing clothes from his closet. He picked a simple long sleeved shirt and black jeans, and then headed to the bathroom for a quick shower. After his shower he dressed and headed back to his room to grab his bag and phone then he raced down the steps, almost falling flat on his face, and out to the bus stop. At the time Phil arrived no one was there and he assumed he was just early. He sat on the pavement and decided to listen to music so he plugged his headphones in, turning shuffle on. Phil was extremely nervous for his first day at his new school. He had never moved but now that he had he wished that it never happened. Phil moved from Rossendale to Berkshire and now he wanted to go back. Berkshire was nice when he first got here but yesterday was nothing but nervousness. Phil was a nervous person, and he was quiet, only talking when he felt he had to. He wore glasses and he was basically a genius. But Phil thought he was average, simply because he'd been told his whole life that he's not even smart, when in reality he was the smartest in his age group. He is just naturally smart. But that gets people to hate you, and also means you won't have many friends. But on the bright side, Phil knew someone who went to school here, he was the son of one of his mum's friends. All Phil knew about him is that his name is PJ and he was in the same grade as Phil.

"Are you Phil?" Someone had tapped on Phil's shoulder and so Phil turned around and whoever it was repeated the question.

"Um, yeah, I am. Who are you?"

"PJ, but you can call me Peej. So, are you excited to go to a new hell hole?" PJ looked out to the street as he asked and then glanced back to Phil.

"Not at all. Is there anything I should be cautious about?"

"Well, the populars aren't exactly the most kind if that's what you mean. But there are others you should stay away from. The punks are extremely dangerous, especially Dan. They are nothing but trouble. It's best if you stay away. But Chris and I will always be with you to help you along."

"Chris?" Phil questioned.

"Yeah, Chris is my boyfriend. You aren't homophobic, are you?"

"No, I'm gay myself so it's a little hard to be," Phil said, looking to PJ.

"Oh, well, don't let too much of the school know, unless you'd like to be bullied. Chris and I aren't because Chris's dad was furious when we both showed up with a few too many bruises. He blew up and everyone who was in on it was suspended." Phil glanced to his right and saw a boy with wispy hair similar to his own. Phil probably stared for a little longer than he should have, so long in fact that the boy noticed, and Phil just smiled and looked back to PJ.

"-Mr. Harris is pretty cool, but Ms. Norris is horrible! Harris teaches History and Norris teaches Maths. Are you listening?" Phil nodded.

"Ms. Slater teaches Language Arts and she wastes so much time with crazy stories, and Ms. Heyen teaches Biology and she's cool but people literally get on her nerves just because she won't do anything about it. Mr. Right does Art, which is boring as hell! Mr. Campbell who does Technology, is literally the worst. He is so mean and all he does is complain about us. Maybe if he actually taught us something, we'd do the work. Mrs. Alders does Home Economics and Child Development class which everyone is required to take. The class is simple enough, she doesn't grade anything. Coach Gilmore is such a shitty teacher. He doesn't even do anything which isn't an athletics teacher supposed to participate with the class? Ms. Tiana teaches Choir, you're taking Choir aren't you?" PJ didn't wait for a reply before he continued. "Mr. Smith teaches Drama so he's, by default, pretty cool. I love to act if you couldn't tell. Ms. Tiana and Mr. Smith are dating which works out well when the Choir and Drama students team up to do a musical at the end of the year. It's always pretty epic!"

"Yeah, Peej, it sounds like it." The boys stepped forward, waiting for their bus to reach the curb. They stepped on the bus after the boy Phil had been staring at did and they sat with another boy, who linked his fingers with PJ's.

"Chris, this is Phil. Phil, Chris," PJ introduced. Phil waved and then looked around the bus. PJ and Chris jumped into a conversation and Phil continued to look around, noticing the boy with wispy hair. He stared again and noticed why they called him 'punk'. He had a couple tattoos and his eyes were lined with black. He had piercings too, and Phil cursed himself for noticing so much in one glance. But this time it was the boy who waved. Phil blushed and waved back, but PJ noticed and looked at who Phil was waving to.

"Phil, what are you doing?! That's Dan!" PJ whispered and pulled Phil away.

"What's so bad about him?" Phil asked.

"I told you before, he's dangerous."

"Yeah, but how? He looks so nice and sweet."

"How do you figure that? He looks absolutely evil!" Chris interjected.

"No, he doesn't. He looks so-"

"He looks so what? Because if you were about to say perfect-"

"Actually, PJ, I was going to say beautiful. I don't know him yet."

"And it's best if you never do." PJ turned back to Chris and they continued their conversation. Phil continued to sneak glances at Dan and Dan knew he was, but acted as if he didn't.

Dan smiled, knowing the new boy was staring, and continued to talk to his friends. Phil caught the smile, and it made him feel giddy. Phil grinned and waited for the bus to arrive at the school.

****

Phil grabbed his schedule from the front office and noticed that he had Maths with Ms. Norris first then History with Mr. Harris. Phil followed the numbers on the doors until he reached Ms. Norris's room, slowly entering and going straight to her desk.

"Um, Miss?"

"Yes?" Ms. Norris didn't even glance up, so she didn't notice that Phil was new.

"I'm, erm, Phil Lester. I'm a new student."

"Oh, well, you can sit next to Dan. Dan is the boy in the back, by the window." She went back to whatever she was doing, not even seeming to care if Phil decided to sit there or if he just walked out of the class. Which, honestly, he would rather do than sit next to Dan. But, whether he wanted to or not, he sat.

"Hi," Dan said quietly. Phil looked up and noticed that Dan was, in fact, talking to him.

"Hi." Phil smiled, then he looked down.

"You don't have to be afraid of me. I know Pee Brain told you to be, but don't be. You'll get a lot further if you aren't, cutie." Dan left it at that, then Ms. Norris seemed to decide that she might as well teach something. Phil learned that she talks too fast, and doesn't like to explain. Phil didn't ask questions, didn't even talk, he just decided to draw, since he already knew what was being taught. Phil could feel eyes on him, and he knew, somewhere in the back of his mind, that it was Dan. Phil slightly glanced in Dan's direction, and he knew he was right when he saw Dan's eyes on him.

"Why are you staring?" Phil mumbled. Dan smiled and moved his desk closer to Phil's, and that's when Phil noticed that everyone was working in small groups.

"I am staring because we are in Maths, not Art. Why are you drawing?" Dan teased.

"I happen to like it. What are we supposed to be working on?" Phil closed his notebook and took out his Maths book, placing it on the desk and pulling his notebook from the inside cover.

"We are working on factoring polynomials and binomials and trinomials and whatever."

"At least you know what you are talking about," Phil joked, turning to page 394.

"Yeah, well, just because I'm supposedly punk doesn't mean I'm stupid. This isn't even complicated." They worked until the bell rang, getting along nicely, then Phil found his locker and placed all his books in, then grabbed his History textbook, heading to find the History room. Mr. Harris was standing outside his door and welcomed Phil, and told him to sit by none other than Dan, once again.

"Hello," Dan chuckled.

"Hello." Phil sat down, and he was stuck in the back, but unlike in Maths, he was surrounded by people who looked like Dan.

"Don't worry, they won't hurt you either," Dan had leaned over and whispered in Phil's ear. Dan seemed to read Phil's mind, and under their shared table Dan skimmed his fingers along the top Phil's hand. When class started, Dan's fingers were still on Phil's hand, and all of Dan's friends were facing the front. Dan whispered to him again.

"Give me your class schedule."

"I need it though," Phil mumbled, but he slowly pulled it out and handed it to Dan.

"I didn't say I wasn't going to give it back, gorgeous." Dan continued to skim his fingers back and forth over Phil's hand, giving Phil chills. Dan looked over it, and gave it back to Phil.

"Well, darling, we have quite a few classes together," Dan was whispering in his ear again, and it seemed as if Mr. Harris didn't care that Dan was talking. Phil eventually tried to move a bit further from Dan, but he grabbed Phil's wrist and pulled him closer than he was before.

"Don't do that. It's not nice," Dan spoke into Phil's ear, and, before moving away, nipped his earlobe. Phil nearly squeaked but made sure not to, in fear of punishment, either by Mr. Harris, or worse, by Dan.

"I'm sorry," Phil whispered.

"C'mon, sweetie, class is over," Dan said later, with his hand holding onto Phil's. Phil left with Dan and in the hallway he held onto him, because everyone was pushing and crowding, and it scared Phil.

"Dan," Phil whispered, clinging tightly to Dan's arm.

"Calm down, we're almost to my locker," Dan soothed.

"I'm scared." Phil wished he hadn't said it, but Dan didn't say a thing about it. Dan eventually stopped at a locker and Phil slowly and reluctantly detached from him, trying to avoid being bothersome.

"Alright, let's go to Art. Unless you need to go to your locker?" Dan said. Phil shook his head, and let Dan lead him to Art.

"Mr. Right, this is Phil Lester, the new student," Dan felt Phil grip his hand tightly at the sight of the Art teacher, whose brusque appearance must have frightened him.

"Well, you can sit by Dan, I suppose. Doesn't matter, just don't interrupt," Mr. Right said, glancing at their intertwined hands with disgust. Dan must've given Mr. Right a dirty enough look for him to back off, because Mr. Right backed away, silently, walking to his desk. Dan guided Phil to their desk at the back of the room, and ignored the looks they were given. Phil passed PJ, and PJ's face was something Phil couldn't read. Phil wasn't surprised when they took a seat and Mr. Right completely ignored them.

"Don't make plans after school, I want to talk to you," Dan spoke in a hushed tone, not that it mattered. Dan probably could've yelled and it wouldn't have made a difference, but Phil wondered why it was that way. Why does Dan get special privileges? You can't just be exempt from the rules, can you? But Phil supposed he could always just ask Dan. Phil sat back and waited for the class to end, hoping that it wasn't too terribly boring. But Dan made sure Phil wasn't focused on the lesson. He just /had to/ hold onto Phil's hand and whisper to him.

"You are going to put one of your sketches into the Art Show aren't you, sweetie?" Dan spoke in a tone far too sweet, and Phil presumed that that wasn't a question. It was a hint. Dan wanted him to put a sketch into the Art Show and he almost didn't have a choice.

"S-Sure," Phil nervously stuttered.

"Don't be scared. If you don't want to, you don't have to. Unless I change my mind," Dan teased.

Phil leaned on Dan's shoulder tentatively, hoping that he wouldn't mind. Dan looked down at Phil and smiled. Phil didn't notice, and started to pay attention to the lesson.

After Art, Dan took Phil to his locker and then left to go to Literature Studies while Phil went to Technology.

"I'll come pick you up from Technology so just stay there. I don't want you to get lost. And if Pee Brain bothers you, let me know, okay? I'll see you after class." Dan left Phil at his locker after a final squeeze of his hand.

"Phil, what is wrong with you?!" PJ said slamming Phil's locker closed.

"What?" Phil asked, confused.

"I told you to stay away from Dan! You didn't listen and I told you!!"

"I just don't understand what's so bad about him," Phil mumbled.

"I didn't tell you before because I didn't want to scare you but he has...'pets'. That's what most people call them, and all of them are girls but it looks like you're the first boy."

"W-What?"

"Dan picks out the people he 'likes' and then he claims them and if someone messes with them he has people who take care of it. But the pets are like toys to Dan. I just don't want you to get hurt. Leave him be and don't talk to him. It's in your best interest." PJ left it at that and walked away. Phil just grabbed his stuff and found his way to Technology.

Technology was boring without Dan, and Phil had already been yelled at by Mr. Campbell for being late when he just simply couldn't find the room. But everything was better when he left and Dan was waiting for him.

"Hey, sweetie, how was Technology?" Dan asked, wrapping his arm around Phil's waist. Phil slightly cuddled into it before answering.

"Mr. Campbell yelled at me for being late, but I couldn't find the room."

"Well, if he yells at you again, let me know and we will fix it." Dan had an angry expression on his face but continued to walk with Phil.

"Do we have the next class together, Dan?" Phil asked. Dan nodded.

"Home Economics and Child Development."

"Is it fun?"

"Not really, it's just an easy grade. Phil?"

"Yeah, Dan?" Phil asked, turning slightly to look at Dan.

"Why did I hear that Pee Brain told you to stay away from me?" Dan said with concern in his voice. Whether it was genuine or not, Phil couldn't tell.

"He talked to me after you left," Phil said quietly.

"What exactly did he say?" Dan calmly questioned, turning himself and Phil into their classroom.

"He said that you have 'pets' and that I'm the first male pet. And that it was in my "best interest" to stay away from you." Phil left out the part about the pets being toys, mostly because he wasn't sure what 'toys' meant. Dan sat Phil in a seat and walked over to PJ, who was on the other side of the classroom. Phil pulled out his drawing notebook and began to doodle.

Once the bell rang, Dan was back and in the seat next to Phil, and the class was starting.

"You can draw if you want, Mrs. Alders won't care," Dan whispered. Phil nodded and continued to draw what he had been before: Dan. Phil didn't think he was good at drawing, but it kept his anxiety under control. Phil felt Dan's arm slip around his waist. Phil glanced up long enough to see Mrs. Alders send a warning glance to Dan but she quickly looked away when Dan slid Phil's chair closer to himself, and now Phil was getting that giddy feeling again. To be honest, Phil didn't mind being close to Dan, it made his anxiety almost completely disappear and made him want to smile. He still just couldn't understand what made him so bad. Phil was aware that he didn't know Dan well, but he'd spent all day with him! And Dan had been a lot nicer than PJ, even if PJ was only trying to be somewhat protective. And it's not like Phil could just stop hanging around Dan! Everyone at school thinks Phil is strange now, and he's nervous to find out what they'd do to him if they knew anything about him.

The first day was strange but good, and the week that followed was the same but gradually PJ and Chris got accustomed to having Phil with a protective Dan just behind him. Friday came and it was time for Phil to go visit his dad. Phil was terrified.

His dad was abusive. No one knew because no one needed to. His parents separated when he was twelve, and now Phil is forced to visit every weekend.

"What are you doing this weekend, love?" Dan asked as he drove himself and Phil to his house.

"I-I have to g-go see m-my dad."

"Why do you sound scared, sweetie?" Dan asked, concerned.

"Um, I don't know?" It sounded more like a question and Phil mentally kicked himself. Someone will find out.

"Okay. If you need anything you have my number and I'll be calling tomorrow night to check in, okay? And call me when you get there so I know you're safe. And when you get home Sunday, too. I just want you safe, sweets." Phil smiled because even though to someone that may sound overprotective, it really wasn't. Dan was doing it because he cared and that made Phil question whether he should tell him or not. Before Phil could think about it more, they were in front of Dan's house and Dan had stopped the car. The two teens headed into the house and into the lounge. It was the same as the last few days and it was nice. Phil's mum worked a lot and his older brother has his own place so being here with Dan was better than being home alone.

"C'mon, babe, let's go study." Dan smirked and led Phil up the stairs and into his bedroom. Phil hadn't been in there before so he had a quick look around. The room was large with Dan's four poster bed on a raised platform and a walk in closet next to a bathroom. There were posters on the walls and a desk with a laptop but the room was relatively clean which surprised Phil a bit. It shouldn't, considering Dan's locker and car were just as clean. Dan pulled Phil by the wrist onto the platform and then pushed him gently onto the bed.

"Tell me if you get uncomfortable.”


	2. Chapter Two

"Tell me if you get uncomfortable." Dan leaned forward and kissed Phil. For a second, Phil was shocked and frozen in place. At Phil's hesitation, Dan moved away but Phil's hands flew to Dan's cheeks and kissed him back. Phil felt Dan smile.

 

"Truthfully, I didn't care about any of my relationships other than this one. You're different, better. You're cute and interesting and sweet." Phil smiled at the compliments.

 

"I'm not that great, honestly. I'm nothing special." Phil looked to his lap.

 

"What?" Dan asked.

 

"I'm nothing special." Phil glanced up at Dan.

 

"No, I heard you but I don't understand how you could think that."

 

"Because it's true," Phil muttered.

 

"No. It's not. Where did you get that crazy idea?"

 

"Nowhere. I just know it's true."

 

"Someone as amazing as you doesn't just think that. It's not true. Who told you that you're not special?"

 

"No one, just drop it." Phil looked away. Honestly, he couldn't deal with this right now. He was already stressed out enough.

 

"Phil, I'm serious. I'll kick their-"

 

"I said, drop it," Phil said sternly, walking away from Dan.

 

"No, I'm not just going to drop it. Who the fuck told you that you're not special?"

 

"It doesn't matter, Dan. Just stop."

 

"I'm going to ask one more time. Who told you that?"

 

"My dad. There I told you. But it doesn't matter like I already said. You can't do anything about it." Dan stood silent for a moment.

 

"Your dad? You're going to visit him, right?"

 

"Yeah. Every weekend." Phil walked to Dan and wrapped his arms around him, hating being out of Dan's grip when he'd been in it almost every minute for five days. Dan of course hugged him back and laid his head on top of Phil's.

 

"Why do you go if he's so mean?" Dan asked, before placing a kiss on top of Phil's hair.

 

"I don't know, I guess I just feel like I have to. My mum doesn't want any problems from him."

 

"At the price of your safety? Sweetheart, you shouldn't go if he hurts you." Dan moved Phil back a bit to look him in the eyes.

 

"I have to." Phil looked away and brought his hands to his face.

 

"No, you don't. Not if he hurts you. Love, it's dangerous. Please, just don't go."

 

"I have to." Phil just repeated that sentence over and over, after all of Dan's objections.

 

"Alright, fine. But I'm driving you there and I'm staying in a hotel nearby. And if he hits you, you call me. Do you understand?"

 

"You don't have-" Phil tried to object.

 

"Do you understand?" Dan asked, sternly.

 

"Yes."

 

Dan took Phil home early that night so that he could get up earlier than usual the next day.

 

****

 

"Ready to go, love?" Dan asked when Phil walked out with his bag. Dan leaned down and kissed him briefly.

 

"I have to say goodbye to mum. You can come in if you want?" Dan smiled and nodded.

 

"Mum, Dan's here so I'm leaving, okay?"

 

"Dan? Dan who?" Phil rounded the corner with Dan right behind him.

 

"The guy I hang out with everyday. Remember?" Phil sighed. His mother was still so stressed from the move and her new job, she could barely remember what day it was let alone the boy her son was with everyday.

 

"Oh right. Of course. He's taking you to Matthew, right?" Phil nodded.

 

"Okay, mum. I'm leaving. I'll be back Sunday night." Phil's mum hugged him and went back to scrambling around the kitchen looking for  _ something _ .

 

"Let's go?" Phil asked. Dan nodded and led Phil outside to his car, opening the door for him.

 

****

 

Phil kissed Dan before getting out of the car to go into his dad's house. Phil opened the door, immediately hit with the scent of cigarettes and alcohol. He walked in and closed the door behind him, hoping his dad wouldn't notice his presence, but of course he did.

 

"Who the fuck dropped you off? I saw you kiss him. Well, who is it?"

 

"I-I-"

 

"I won't have a faggot for a son!" Phil felt a hard slap across his face and fumbled to get his phone but before he could, his dad had hit him again, making Phil curl over in pain. Phil felt punches and kicks all over his body before he blacked out.

 

He woke up the next morning with the light shining through the window. He started looking for his phone but couldn't find it. He shakily got up from the floor and continued to look around the dingy kitchen. He finally caught a glimpse of it under the table but before he could get it, he felt someone grab his hair and pull.

 

"Now tell me. Why did you kiss that boy?" Tears pooled in his eyes, but he wouldn't let himself cry.

 

"He's my boyfriend." Phil gasped out.

 

"Excuse me? Maybe you should rethink that answer. Because I know my son isn't a fag." Matthew pulled harder at his hair, and Phil could smell the alcohol on his breath.

 

"My-my boyfriend." Phil wouldn't let him win.

 

"How about we invite him over then? Maybe dad can give him a proper welcome." Matthew dropped Phil to the floor and walked away. Phil grabbed his phone from under the table and turned on the screen. He saw multiple text messages from Dan.

 

New Message

Dan <3

Hey babe

 

New Message

Dan <3

Why didn't you call me? Are you okay?

 

New Message

Dan <3

Phil? Baby?

 

Phil quickly unlocked his phone to call Dan. He stood up with the phone to his ear, waiting for Dan to answer. He grabbed his bag from the floor and quietly left the house.

 

_ Hello? _

 

Dan, I need you to come get me.

 

_ Why? Did he hurt you? _

 

Please, Dan.

 

_ I'm on my way, don't worry. Just stay away from him, okay? _

 

Okay. I'm outside and I think he's sleeping but I don't know for sure.

 

_ Alright, sweetheart, I'm right around the corner so I'll be there in a second. _

 

Okay.

 

Sure enough, Dan pulls up in front of the house a couple seconds later. But before Phil could get in the car, his dad had started walking out of the house.

 

"Who the fuck are you and why are you taking my son?" Phil quickly got in Dan's car and shut the door. But Dan got out.

 

"Dan? No, what are you doing he'll hurt you!" Dan walked right up to Matthew.

 

"What did you do to my baby?" Dan asked. Just by Dan's stature, Phil could tell he was angry.

 

"He got what he deserved. He's a little faggot just like you." Matthew made a move to hit Dan but Dan caught his hand before it could collide with his face.

 

"Bad move. You see, I don't take this sort of thing lightly. Had you only tried to hit me, I may have let you go. But, since you hurt my baby, I'm going to hurt you." Dan hit Matthew so hard that he stumbled backwards but before Phil's dad could make a move to fight back, Dan hit him again.

 

"Now, we can end this simply. I take Phil with me and we never come back and I stop before I actually hurt you. Or we do this the hard way and I call the police after I knock you out. Your call."

 

But Matthew never made the decision because Dan noticed Phil passed out in the car. Dan ran to his car and got in, taking Phil to the hospital.

 

"Oh shit, shit, shit." Dan grabbed Phil's hand as he sped to A&E.

 

Once he pulled into the parking lot, he got Phil out of the car and carried him in.

 

"Help! Someone please help him! He's unconscious. Call the police. His father beat him."

 

A few nurses rushed forward to help while another dialled the police. Phil was lifted onto a gurney and taken into another room, without Dan.

 

"I'm sorry, but if you're not married or immediate family you can't be in there until he is stable and approved by the doctors to have visitors. Can you tell me his name?" A female nurse said, trying to keep Dan back.

 

"His name is Phil Lester. I, um, need to go get his phone. I have to call his mum. I'll be right back." The nurse nodded and let him go. He rushed to his car and searched for Phil's phone, finally finding it on the floor on the passenger side. He quickly put in the passcode and called Phil's mum.

 

_ Hello? Phil? Are you okay? _

 

Mrs. Lester, it's Dan. Phil's in the hospital. Matthew put him there. He beat him and Phil called me and then he passed out in the car.

 

_ I'll be there in about four hours. Tell the hospital to call me, please. And, Dan, thank you. _

 

I will let them know. Goodbye, I guess I'll see you when you get here?

 

_ Of course. Goodbye. _

 

Dan took the phone with him into the hospital, just in case Phil's mum called.

 

"Sir, did you bring Phil Lester in?" Another female nurse, a different one than earlier, asked.

 

"Uh, yes. Why?"

 

"He's still unconscious but he should be awake in about an hour or so. What is your connection with him and are his parents on their way?"

 

"I'm his boyfriend. His mother is four hours away and his father is the reason he's here." Dan tried not to be angry with the nurses, as they were just doing their job, but Phil will wake up in that hospital room alone if they don't let him in.

 

"What is his father's name? And what is your name?"

 

"His father's name is Matthew Lester. I'm Dan Howell."

 

"Right, well, the police should be here shortly as they've been alerted of what happened and you'll have to answer their questions before you can go into Phil's room." Dan nodded and the nurse walked away.

 

About half an hour had passed before a policeman actually walked up to him and started asking questions.

 

"Hello, are you Dan Howell?" Dan nodded and the man sat down.

 

"I have a few questions-"

 

"Yeah, yeah, just ask them. My boyfriend might wake up alone and I don't think he'll be okay with that so I need to get this done and over with so I can be with him."

 

"Alright, well, how about we start off with what happened?"

 

"I'm not entirely sure what happened because I wasn't there. I stayed in a hotel nearby in case something like this happened. All I know is his father was beating him, and he called me to get him. I got into an argument with his father, his father threw a punch, but I caught his fist and ended up hitting him twice because he tried to lunge at me after I hit him the first time. I then noticed Phil passed out in my car and immediately drove him here."

 

"Did you know previously that his father beat him?"

 

"Yes. He told me. I tried to keep him from going but he said he had to so we compromised."

 

"Does anyone else know about his father?"

 

"His mother and brother."

 

"Has Phil talked about suicide or self harm or anything of that sort?"

 

"I don't think so. He's generally really happy around me but his mother did thank me for being so kind and protective."

 

"Well, I think that's all the questions I have for you right now, but there may be more after we speak with Phil. You can go see him now." Dan didn't even acknowledge anything the policeman said after that, just going to the nurses' desk and asking for Phil's room number.

 

_ 228  _

_ Floor 4-ICU _

 

Dan took the stairs rather than the elevator to get to the floor he needed quicker. He glanced at the numbers on the wall as he passed them, looking for Phil's room number.

 

_ 224 _

 

_ 226 _

 

_ 228 _

 

Dan knocked quietly then pushed the door open, seeing Phil, still unconscious, in the hospital bed. He sat in the chair next to the bed, contemplating what to do. He could call Phil's brother? Maybe not the best idea. There was no use in calling his brother or parents as they were somewhere that wasn't the UK. Adrian always went with his parents on their business trips, usually proving helpful when it came to paperwork.

 

A knock on the door pulled him out of his thoughts, and the nurse from earlier, the one that kept him from following the doctors, came in.

 

"Uh, Dan, right?" Dan nodded.

 

"Well, I'm Dorothy. I'm taking care of Phil today since, luckily, the amount of people in the ICU is only five, the number of nurses required to be on shift at all times. So I'll most likely be the one checking on him, unless I'm on break in which case Evan will fill in."

 

"Did you say your name is Dorothy?" Dan asked.

 

"Yes. You can call me Dodie if you like. I think it suits me more than Dorothy does," the nurse laughed.

 

"Well, Dodie, it's good to know my boyfriend has such a kind nurse." Dodie was checking Phil's medicine as she spoke with Dan and when she was done she took a step back.

 

"Thanks. I'll be back in about forty-five minutes to check on Phil again but, please, let me know when he wakes up." Dan nodded and Dodie smiled exiting the room and closing the door.

 

Dan looked at Phil's face for a moment and wondered how someone could even  _ think _ about hurting him. He was such an adorable person and so kind and caring. In the midst of his thoughts Dan almost didn't notice Phil's phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled the phone out and looked at the caller ID.

 

_ Peej _

 

Hello?

 

_ Hey, Dan. Where's Phil? _

 

He's in the hospital.

 

_ What? What the hell did you do to him? I swear I will- _

 

PJ! I didn't do anything, okay? And I'll explain another time. When we are back in Berkshire, alright? And if you want to put blame on someone it shouldn't be me because I'm the one that brought him to the hospital.

 

_ Where are you? Chris and I want to come see him. _

 

I'm not entirely sure. It's a hospital in Lancashire.

 

_ Okay, well, we will be there. Call Chris when he wakes up. _

 

How did you know he wasn't awake?

 

_ Well, you have his phone and answered and Phil hasn't said a word. I just assumed. _

 

Fair enough. Let me know when you get here so I can tell you the room and floor.

 

_ Okay. Bye, Dan. _

 

Bye, Pee Brain.

 

Dan held Phil's hand, waiting for him to wake up.

 

**2 Hours Later**

 

"Dan?"

 

Dan woke up and saw Dodie in front of him.

 

"Uh, yeah? What's up?" Dan rubbed his head and sat up straight.

 

"Phil has to get a couple more tests done so I need to take his blood." Dan nodded and held Phil's hand. Soon enough Dodie was done and was about to exit but stopped.

 

"A few policemen are still waiting for Phil to wake up and I heard one say that they thought you were lying about who did this. He said he thinks you did it because he knows Phil's dad and he wouldn't do that. Dan, you didn't do this, did you?" Dodie didn't turn around at all, just looked at the door.

 

"No, I didn't. I didn't even want Phil to come here because I was afraid of this. I knew it would go too far but I couldn't stop Phil from coming. I wish I could've. Then my poor baby wouldn't be unconscious in the hospital." Dan felt tears in his eyes and he didn't care about hiding his feelings anymore. He just wanted Phil to be awake and okay.

 

"It's not that I believed them it's just that I didn't want Phil to be in here with the person that put him here. Uhm, if his tests check out okay he will be moved out of the ICU but he might even be released before then considering he should wake up before the tests come back." Dodie left without another glance at Dan or Phil.

 

Dan sat for about fifteen minutes just thinking and holding Phil's hand.

 

"Dan?"

 

"Hm?" Dan looked at Phil, who apparently just woke up.

 

"Am I okay? Where am I?" Phil looked around the room a bit but decided that it wasn't worth it and just rested his eyes on Dan.

 

"You're fine, darling. You're in the hospital." Dan reached over and pressed the button to alert the nurses that Phil was awake.

 

"Did you call my mum?" Dan nodded and kissed Phil's hand.

 

"Yes, now stop worrying. You'll have to answer some questions but I don't want you to stress out trying to remember or anything, alright? If you feel overwhelmed just tell the policeman and they'll go away for a little while." Phil nodded.

 

"Sorry I took so long, I was on my break. Hello, Phil, how're you feeling?" Dodie went about checking things while Phil told her that he felt okay and was just a bit tired.

 

"Pain killers will make you drowsy, just try your best to stay awake. Do you want to talk to the police now or do you want to wait a bit?" Dodie asked, sweetly.

 

"I can talk to them now, I guess." Dodie nodded once and left the room.

 

"I-"

 

"Hello, boys. I have a few questions." Dan sighed about being interrupted but Phil didn't seem to notice he was going to say anything anyway so he just waited for the officer to continue talking.

 

"Sir, I'm going to need you to step out-"

 

"No," Phil said, looking at the man like he was stupid.

 

"It's just for a few minutes."

 

"I don't care. I only just woke up and I want him with me. He's the only person here that I know and I'll only talk to you if he's here."

 

"He can't be in here if he's a suspect."

 

"Excuse me?" Phil looked absolutely livid.

 

"We think he hurt you."

 

"He saved me! I might have died without him! How dare you think that he would hurt me?! It was my dad. My mum knows and so does my brother. Whatever questions you have can be asked while Dan is here." Phil was angry and it was plainly visible in his tone of voice.

 

"Okay, fine. What happened?"

 

****

 

"Okay, I have one last question and then I'm leaving. Do you know why your dad does this?"

 

"He doesn't like that I'm gay."

 

"And that's it?"

 

"Obviously. He's homophobic."

 

"Can't blame him," the policeman barely whispered but Dan caught it.

 

"I'm sorry. Could you say that again? I don't think we heard you." Dan tried not to lunge at the officer so instead he just pressed the call nurse button.

 

"I said-"

 

"I don't give a damn about what you said. I heard you the first time."

 

"Is there a problem?" A male nurse asked as he walked in.

 

"Yes, he's disturbing Phil and I. Can you have him leave and call the police department for their least homophobic officer, please." The male nurse gestured for the officer to leave and stayed behind a second.

 

"Probably a bit of a bad time but I'm Evan. I'll be filling in for Dodie during her breaks and such. I'll call the police station and let them know of this."

 

"Dan, you didn't have to-"

 

"Yes, I did. He probably didn't care at all about what you said and made it out so that I did it. He's the one who started the little idea that I am the one that hurt you."

 

"What were you going to say when he walked in?"

 

"What?"

 

"You were going to say something but he walked in and you didn't get a chance to say it." Phil looked at Dan expectantly.

 

"It's nothing."

 

"C'mon, what was it?" Phil leaned closer to Dan and waited for an answer.

 

"I was going to say I love you." Phil smiled.

  
"I love you, too." Dan moved over to Phil and kissed him, glad to have Phil awake and happy.


	3. Chapter Three

"How're you feeling?" Dodie asked.

 

"I feel better. My head is starting to feel a lot better," Phil replied.

 

"Uh, Dan there's a couple boys outside that want to see Phil and I don't want to let them in unless you know them," Evan said, peeking his head through the door.

 

"Oh, it's probably Chris and PJ. They're Phil's best friends." Evan nodded and held the door open.

 

"When did mum say she'd be here?" Phil asked, looking up at Dan.

 

"I can give her a call, but she should be here soon." Dan grabbed Phil's phone from his pocket and called Phil's mum.

 

_ Hello? _

 

Phil is awake and wondering where you are.

 

_ I'm just at the police station. They called and wanted me here but I should be at the hospital soon. _

 

Alright, the doctors said they don't need him here overnight but they still have a couple tests they're waiting on and some should be released in a few hours. If you want, I can go ahead and take him back to Berkshire while you're here with the police and such.

 

_ Please do. I don't know how long they'll want me here for or anything like that. _

 

PJ and Chris are here as well so Phil has some company. I'll let you know of any changes.

 

_ Thank you again, Dan. I'm glad he has you. I shouldn't have let him keep going but he insisted. I'm his mum, I'm supposed to keep him safe but I couldn't. I have to speak with the attorney so I have to go. Give Phil my love and apologies. Goodbye. _

 

Yeah, bye.

 

Dan hung up and put the phone back in his pocket, even though Phil made grabby hands at it.

 

"No, using your phone is only going to make your headache worse. That's why we turned off the overhead lights, remember? Your mum is at the police station with her attorney to discuss all the legal stuff so when you're released later you're going home with me. Is that alright?" Dan sat back down in his chair next to Phil's bed while PJ and Chris had stepped out to go to the cafeteria.

 

"But I want it! I don't have anything to do!" Phil pouted and looked away from Dan, angry with him.

 

"You know what might be making your head hurt? You didn't take your glasses with you when you went to Matthew's. When PJ and Chris come back I'll go get them from my car." Phil nodded, but still didn't look at Dan.

 

"I want my phone."

 

"No. You don't need it."

 

"I want it."

 

"You're not getting it until I get your glasses. I know you're angry with me about it but I don't want you to feel even worse." Phil looked back at Dan and sighed. Chris and PJ walked into the room and Dan stood from his chair.

 

"I'm going to get Phil's glasses from my car."

 

****

 

"Well, Phil, you're being discharged. The paperwork is filled out and approved. Obviously if you need anything, Evan and I will be happy to help whenever." Dodie smiled and waved then left the room. Phil had changed into his clothes earlier, with the help of Dan as he had multiple bruises and was still in quite a bit of pain.

 

"I feel like Cinderella," Phil said, giggling as Dan put his shoes on.

 

"Well, you're my Cinderella." Phil smiled and hugged Dan tightly.

 

"Thank you, Dan," Phil whispered into Dan's chest.

 

"No need to thank me. I just want you safe and happy." Phil smiled and held onto Dan as if he could leave at any second.

 

"Alright, c'mon, let's go home," Dan spoke after a moment and grabbed Phil's hand.

 

Phil had to sign out one more time and then they were free to leave, but after that, Dan took Phil down to his car.

 

"What are we going to do at your house?" Phil asked as Dan drove toward Berkshire.

 

"Whatever you want, I suppose. Just nothing too exciting, I don't want you to make any of your injuries worse." Dan glanced over for a second before directing his eyes back on the road.

 

"So, nothing good, then?" Phil pouted. Dan laughed.

 

"If you're implying something, I'm going to pretend I don't know what it is." Phil rolled his eyes.

 

"That's not what I meant! You're still going to cuddle with me though, right? That's not that exciting." Dan looked over for a second then back to the road.

 

"Sweetheart, of course I will. We can cuddle and watch movies when we get back." Phil smiled and fell asleep on the way home.

 

****

 

"Phil, honey, we're at my house." Phil opened his eyes and yawned. Dan was crouched down in front of Phil's open car door, hand soothingly rubbing over Phil's thigh.

 

"Can we cuddle?" Dan chuckled and nodded.

 

"You have to get out of the car first, babe." Phil shook his head.

 

"'m too tired." Dan reached over and unbuckled Phil's seat buckle.

 

"C'mon, I can't just leave you out here and I can't carry you in unless you get out of the car first." Phil sighed and stood up out of the car.

 

"I took your things in already," Dan said, picking Phil up. Phil giggled a bit and wrapped his arms around Dan's neck and his legs around Dan’s hips.

 

"Are you sure we can't do anything more exciting than cuddling?" Dan laughed at this, but shook his head.

 

"You were in pain trying to put your shoes on, princess. I think we should stick to boring stuff until your bruises go away." Dan was still furious at Matthew for even daring to put his hands on Phil, or anyone, because he didn't deserve it.

 

Phil fell asleep cuddling with Dan in his bed about 15 minutes into  _ Zootopia _ , the movie that Phil picked out when they got back. Dan paused the movie, knowing that when Phil wakes up he'll want to continue watching it. Dan was starting to doze off, too, when Phil moved so that his back was to Dan's chest.

 

"Daddy," Phil moaned, fully waking Dan. Phil moaned again, moving his hips back, grinding his bum into Dan's crotch. Dan firmly placed his hands on Phil's hips, hoping to stop the grinding. Phil moaned again, attempting to move his hips back. Dan held his hips for a bit until Phil finally stopped trying to move them. Dan moved one of his hands to Phil's hair, running his fingers through it. He did that until it woke Phil up. Phil rolled over, facing Dan.

 

"Daddy, huh?" Dan grinned, rubbing his thumb over Phil's hipbone.

 

"Uh, I don't know what you're talking about," Phil said, a blush rising to his cheeks.

 

"An innocent little boy like you doesn't moan daddy in their sleep unless they're really into it." Dan continued to rub Phil's hip in a soothing manner, knowing the topic probably wasn't easy.

 

"I promise it's not from my 'daddy issues'. I like ddlg and so I started to like the daddy kink and lots of other stuff. It wasn’t intentional and I’m sorry if I disgust you. I promise I won’t do it again. I’m sorry-” Phil rambled, but Dan stopped him.

 

“Baby, you’re fine. I like the daddy kink so how about you tell me about all of this other stuff that you like?” Phil blushed and buried his head in Dan’s chest.

 

“I don’t know if I actually like any of it because I’ve never done anything. I like the idea of it though.” Dan smiled,  _ Phil has never done anything _ .

 

“Tell me anyway, babes.” Dan moved his lip ring with his tongue, while still holding Phil’s hip.

 

“I like feeling little. Like a child.” Phil was still hidden in his chest, obviously afraid of any reaction he might have.

 

“When? All the time or during sex?”

 

“All the time. I love it during naughty stuff though. I also like pacifiers. And stuffies.” Dan imagined Phil laying in his bed with a pacifier in his mouth cuddling a stuffed animal and now he was trying to hid how hard he was, which was impossible considering how close they are.

 

“Anything else?” Phil hesitated, still afraid to admit what he likes to Dan.

 

“I like to wear panties. And girly clothes sometimes. My mom and brother know and I have a few pairs of panties and some girly clothes but I’m too afraid to wear them. I don’t want someone to see them and I also don’t want to ruin them.” Dan sat silent for a moment, trying to stay calm. Dan must have stayed silent for too long, because Phil begin to apologise and cry.

 

“I’m not upset or disgusted, love. I’m trying to stay calm so I don’t fuck you into the goddamn mattress. How about I buy you some girly stuff, like your panties, and you can wear them all the time?” Phil sat up and bounced around a bit.

 

“Really? You want to buy me stuff?”

 

“Yes, darling. I can buy you some pacifiers, too, if  you want.” Phil nodded and bounced again.

 

“I don’t want to wear this anymore,” Phil complained, talking about his jeans and t-shirt.

 

“Hmm, how about one of my big jumpers? And then we can order some panties and stuff online.” Phil smiled brightly and stood from the bed. Dan retrieved an oversized black jumper from his closet and handed it to Phil, who moved to undress himself, but instead whined at the pain. Dan undressed him instead, and he took his time, admiring Phil’s body, even kissing his bruises and scars, especially the obviously self inflicted ones on his thighs. Dan slipped the jumper over Phil’s head then kissed his nose, making him giggle.

 

“Alright, little one, let’s buy you some pretty panties and pacifiers.”

 

“And stuffies?” Phil asked, climbing back in bed while Dan grabbed his laptop from the desk.

 

“Maybe a couple. We can go to the mall for more stuff tomorrow, okay?” Phil nodded and helped Dan pick out what he wanted. Dan chose a few things himself, hoping Phil would like them, too.

 

About £400 later, Phil had lots of pacifiers, panties, clothes, and even a few stuffies on their way in the mail. Phil climbed into Dan’s lap after he placed his laptop on the bedside table.

 

“What did you say earlier about trying to stay calm?” Phil asked.

 

“I said I was trying to stay calm so I wouldn’t fuck you into the mattress. Why do you ask, princess?” Phil squirmed a bit at the pet name.

 

“Will you?”

 

“Will I what?” Phil squirmed again.

 

“I don’t say bad words.” Dan realised quickly what Phil had implied.

 

“Fuck you into the mattress?” Dan asked. Phil nodded, squirming once again, not looking at Dan’s face.

 

“Sweets, you have a lot of bruises. I don’t want to hurt you.” Phil pouted, crossing his arms before an idea struck him.

 

“Please, daddy?” Phil said it so casually, so innocently, that it took Dan a second to process what he’d said.

 

“I said no. Stop misbehaving.” Phil circled his hips anyway, holding Dan’s hands to his bum. Dan groaned, then gripped Phil’s hips.

 

“What did I just tell you?” Dan spanked Phil’s bum lightly, but still making Phil squeak. Phil looked down.

 

“I’m sorry, daddy. Can we go to the mall today instead of tomorrow?” Dan sighed but nodded.

 

“C’mon, let me put your clothes and shoes on.” Phil climbed off the bed and waited for Dan to help him.

 

****

 

Dan spent another £500 at the mall. Phil kept getting nervous about how much he was spending so he started being careful about prices, but if he looked at something a little longer than normal, Dan would slip it in with the other things he wanted. Dan also made expensive suggestions, including a £90 school girl skirt set, which Phil was very excited about. Dan couldn’t wait to see Phil in all of this stuff, and as soon as that thought crossed his mind, he knew why Phil had wanted to go to the mall today. He could play games, too.

 

“Little one, pick out pyjamas so you can take a bath.”

 

“Daddy, can I try on all of my new stuff first?” Dan shook his head and stood his ground.

 

“No. Pick your pyjamas or I’ll pick them instead.” Phil pouted but picked pyjamas anyway. He chose a pink set that had Disney princesses on it and he also chose a pair of white lace panties.

 

“Ready, daddy. Are you going to bathe me?”

 

“Of course, love. Get in, I already ran the water.” Phil sat his clothes on the bathroom counter and whined at Dan to help him take his clothes off.

 

“Alright, baby, I’m going to go put a towel in the dryer so that it’s warm when you get done, okay? I’ll be back in a moment. Be careful in the water, please.” Phil nodded and sat quietly. He began to pick and prod at all the bruises and scabs on his body, frowning at how ugly they made his body.

 

“Babes, what are you doing?” Dan asked upon his return.

 

“They make me ugly.”

 

“Nothing could make you ugly, my baby. If you keep picking and poking then they’ll just stay longer and hurt more. Now, let me wash you.”

 

“It tickles!” Phil giggled as Dan tried to gently wash his body.

 

“You’re all done but I have to go get your warm towel. No picking or poking. Be good.” Dan left, and Phil continued to play in the small bubbles in the tub, obediently following Dan’s orders.

 

“C’mon, little one. Out you get.” Phil carefully stepped out of the bath and into the large, warm towel that Dan was holding. Dan dried him off quickly and dressed him.

 

“Bed,” Dan ordered.

 

“But it’s only nine!” Dan lightly smacked his bum again.

 

“Do you want me to spank your bum again?” Phil whimpered at that.

 

“It feels good but if you do it then it means I’ve been bad.” Dan smirked, placing his hands on Phil’s hips.

  
“Then maybe tomorrow we can do something a bit more exciting. And you can try on your new clothes.” Phil beamed, hugging Dan tightly.


End file.
